bleaknetworkfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Saints vs. Sinners
|previousseason= |nextseason= }} , also known by extension as Survivor: Paracel Islands - Saints vs. Sinners, is the third Survivor fanon season created by Bleak Moonlight, which aired in December 2017. The season features twenty new castaways from the United States as they compete against each other to win the million-dollar prize. Ten of them have been chosen as Saints, or heroic characters in their daily life and how they intend on playing the game, while another ten have been chosen as Sinners, or villainous characters in their daily life and how they intend to play the game. Twists *'Applicants': Some of the castaways in this season were submitted by users of the Survivor Fanon community and alike. To find out specifics, you will have to visit the page of the contestant and look into the trivia section. *'Saints vs. Sinners': In a revisit of a previous tribal division twist, the castaways accepted fit into either the 'Saints' or 'Sinners' categories, reflecting how they intend on playing the game or their overall personality in everyday life. *'Seven Tribes': In one of the largest games in the show thus far, seven tribes will be active over the course of the game. *'New Hidden Immunity Idol rules': In this season, Hidden Immunity Idols can be played until the Final Four. Also, if the idol is not played before then, it can be kept and recycled as an extra Jury vote in the Final Tribal Council. *'Idol Stealing': If an idol is found in clothing items or bags of others, they can be stolen. It is up to the founder of the idol to keep it hidden during the game. **Similarly, if two players find an idol together, either player can play the idol if they have it in their current possession at the tribal council. It no longer matters who actually touches or finds the idol first. ---- *'Four Starting Tribes': Four tribes will be in play at the start of the game, consisting of Male Saints, Male Sinners, Female Saints and Female Sinners. They will eventually merge into two tribes solely as Saints and Sinners. *'Island of Heaven': The Island of Heaven is one version of Exile Island in play this season. On the Island of Heaven, the participant gets treated like royalty, with their own outdoor space in a jungle paradise. They have a luxury meal made for them by a chef, a shower, and a double bed. It is truly the opposite of the Island of Hell, and the general expectations of Exile Island. *'Island of Hell': The Island of Hell is the second version of Exile Island in play this season. On the island of Hell, the participant is left to themselves in horrible conditions, with no food readily available, and little to no water. *'Charged Hidden Immunity Idol': The Charged Hidden Immunity Idol is a special idol which has the power to be played after the votes have been read, the same as the Super Hidden Immunity Idol, just with a new name. However, when played, the idol is kept by the user and can be charged again through the recipient receiving votes at tribal council. If not charged with enough votes, it is useless. *'Hidden Immunity Idol': The Hidden Immunity Idol allows the player to save themselves at tribal council before the votes are read. This will negate all votes against them and send the person with the second most amount of votes home. The total number of idols hidden is unknown as of now, however, one at each starting tribe is hidden, as well as one for the Island of Hell. Many more twists to be announced as they come. Castaways Episode Guide } | |rowspan="3" |rowspan="3" |rowspan="3" |rowspan="3"|TBA |rowspan="3"|2nd Voted Off Day 5 |- | | |- | | |- |rowspan="3"|03 |rowspan="3"|Make this Camp a Home | | |rowspan="3" |rowspan="3" |rowspan="3" |rowspan="3"|TBA |rowspan="3"|3rd Voted Off Day 7 |- | | |- | | |- |rowspan="3"|02 |rowspan="3"|F*ck You, F*ck Everybody | | |rowspan="3" |rowspan="3" |rowspan="3" |rowspan="3"|TBA |rowspan="3"|4th Voted Off Day 9 |- | | |- | | |} Voting History } |align="left"|Malcolm |colspan="2" | | |colspan="2" |colspan="2" | | | | | | | | | |bgcolor="black"| | | | | | | | | | | |colspan="2" rowspan="2" |- | |align="left"|Delilah |colspan="2" | | |colspan="2" | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | |align="left"|Miso |colspan="2" | | | | |colspan="2" | | | | | | | | | |bgcolor="black"| | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | |align="left"|Harry |colspan="2" | | |colspan="2" |colspan="2" | | | | | | | | | |bgcolor="purple"| |colspan="1" | | | | | | | | |colspan="1" | | |- | |align="left"|Odell | | | | |colspan="2" | | | | | | | | | | | |bgcolor="black"| | | | | | | | |colspan="3" | | |- | |align="left"|Archie |colspan="2" | | |colspan="2" |colspan="2" | | | |colspan="1" |colspan="1" |colspan="1" | | | |bgcolor="black"| | | | | | | |colspan="4" | | |- | |align="left"|Sally |colspan="2" | | | | |colspan="2" | | | | | | | | | |bgcolor="black"| | | | | | |colspan="5" | | |- | |align="left"|Corey | | | | |colspan="2" | | | | | | | | | | | |bgcolor="black"| | | | | | |colspan="5" | | |- | |align="left"|Jordan |colspan="2" | | |colspan="2" |colspan="2" | | | | | | | | | |bgcolor="black"| | | | | |colspan="6" | | |- | |align="left"|Zara |colspan="2" | | | | |colspan="2" | | | | | | | | | | | | | |colspan="7" | | |- | |align="left"|Maryse |colspan="2" | | | | |colspan="2" | | | | | | | |colspan="4" | |colspan="8" | | |- | |align="left"|Saffron |colspan="2" | | |colspan="2" | | | | | | | |colspan="1" |colspan="1" |colspan="15" |- | |align="left"|Webber | | |colspan="4" |colspan="2" |colspan="1" |colspan="1" |colspan="1" |colspan="1" |colspan="1" |colspan="1" |colspan="16" |- | |align="left"| |colspan="2" | | |colspan="2" | | | | | | |colspan="1" |colspan="17" |- | |align="left"| |colspan="2" | | |colspan="2" | | | | |colspan="1" |colspan="1" |colspan="18" |- | |align="left"|Lacey |colspan="2" | |colspan="3" |colspan="2" |colspan="1" |colspan="1" |colspan="1" |colspan="19" |- | |align="left"|Craig | | | | |colspan="2" | | | |colspan="1" |colspan="20" |- | |align="left"|Jeffery | | | | |colspan="2" | | |colspan="1" |colspan="21" |- | |align="left"|Rana |colspan="2" | | | | |colspan="2" |colspan="22" |- | |align="left"|Bryce |colspan="2" | | |colspan="2" |colspan="2" |colspan="23" |- |colspan="32" align="left"|'Notes:' :1: In episode 7, both tribes were informed they would face tribal council and an individual immunity challenge would give one person from each tribe immunity, however, they would have to sacrifice their right to vote. :2: Corey played the Pattle hidden immunity idol on himself, and negated 9 votes against him. :3: Miso played the Lincoln hidden immunity idol on herself, and negated 3 votes against her. :4: Harry played the Triton hidden immunity idol on himself, and negated 2 votes against him. :5: Miso played the Yasny hidden immunity idol on herself, and negated 4 votes against her. :6: Malcolm played the Drummond hidden immunity idol on himself, and negated 1 vote against him. :7: In episode 18, Malcolm and Harry faced off in a fire-making challenge, where Malcolm won and Harry lost. |} Trivia *The season was originally planned to take place in China itself, however, due to that being a canon series already it was decided that a similar location close to China would be used instead, and after some research, Paracel Islands was chosen. *Main inspiration for this fanon came from Survivor: Panama, Survivor: China and Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. *Saints vs. Sinners had applications open to the public to submit castaways they created themselves, to take part in the season. To see the blog, and other submissions that didn't make the final cut, see here. Category:Survivor Seasons